User talk:Ser Alu
hi, tut mir leid das ich vorhin afk war v.v hoffe du bist nicht allzu sauer auf mich (i hope it isn't to bad, English Version: "hi, i'm sorry for been away that time v.v (Smiley) i hope you aren't mad at me") [[User:Tsuyara|'Tsusu']][[User talk:Tsuyara|'talk']] 11:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Woher weißt du von meiner PS3 o.o habe leider kein Xbox live, wollte es mir holen aber bald kommt ja die 720 raus und weiß auch noch nicht ob ich nicht lieber auf PS umsteige. und sag mal weißt du ob wir die Englische übersetzung eigentlich immer dazu schreiben müssen? ist ein bissel nervig und ich hab damals in der Schule wohl echt nicht aufgepasst xD (How do you know of my PS3 o.o i don't have Xbox live, i wanted to get it, but the Xbox720 will be released soon, i'm not even sure whether I switch to PS. Do you know, if we have to write the English translation to our messages? It's a bit annoying and it seems i didn't payed attention to English in School xD) Hope it isn't to bad. [[User:Tsuyara|'Tsusu']][[User talk:Tsuyara|'talk']] 20:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hab leider trotzdem das Problem das ich keinen lan-Slot mehr übrig habe und erst im Februar den Anbieter wechsel und einen neuen Router bekomme, hab noch einen von dem Anbieter. Glaub nicht das die Xbox arcade w-lan hat. Und weiß ja nicht ob es sowas wie eine sprachpflicht gibt, mich würd es schon ein wenig stören wenn sich zwei in einer mir fremden sprache vor meinen augen unterhalten. Und wenn du wüsstest wie lang ich für die englischen Texte brauche xD kann man sich das 1 monat gold eigentlich auch aufheben? o.o oder wird das direkt benutzt und läuft einen monat später ab? [[User:Tsuyara|'Tsusu']][[User talk:Tsuyara|'talk']] 09:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Mein pc ist per lan Kabel drinne, da kann ich leider nichts durchtunneln oder so... mein Laptop benutzt W-lan aber dem das zuzumuten würde ich mich nicht trauen, für skype reicht er gerade so. Wüsste auch nicht ob der das kann, ist von 2002 hat also schon einige jahre hinter sich xD aber ich könnts mal versuchen ^^ naja will nicht jetzt schon schlecht auffallen v.v bin ja hier nicht so lang und wollt hier auch etwas bleiben. Ich test gerade ein wenig die andern magischen klassen durch und hab mir ein neues profil erstellt für Physische klassen, meine Sorc hat ein bissel wenig physischen angriff xD weißt du ob diese Boni für DA pro Xbox nur für ein Profil sind oder für alle auf denen ein speicherstand ist? werd sonst ein paar im vorraus anlegen falls ich bestimmte stat builds austesten will oder einfach neu anfange ^^ und wenn ich einen Xbox live acc hab ist der für die Xbox oder fürs profil? [[User:Tsuyara|'Tsusu']][[User talk:Tsuyara|'talk']] 21:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Mach dir aber nicht die Stats kaputt ^^ wenn du irgendwann mal Sorc oder mage spielen willst wärs nicht so gut wenn du zu viel Physische klassen gespielt hast, mit physischem angriff kannst als Sorc nichts anfangen xD umgekehrt ist es nicht ganz so schlimm, physische klassen können ja von M.Ang gebrauch machen auch wenn es nicht so viel bringt wie die gleiche menge P.Ang. Hab 187 lv in Sorc glvlt und 12 in mage (ja das Ergibt nur 199 aber lv1 muss man ja nicht erreichen xD) und test grad alle möglichen sachen aus und ich mach deutlich mehr dmg mit Pur magischen attacken als verzauberten waffen. Ich will jetzt nicht sagen das es die Stats ruiniert wenn du "nur" als Krieger oder ähm die Klasse mit Schild halt kämpfst anstelle von Assassine, nur von Streicher würd ich vlt abraten... Waldläufer geht völlig. Als Magische klasse hat man da leider weniger auswahl v.v nur M.Ritter M.Bogenschütze und Sorc haben gute stat wachstum, Mage ist irgendwie in fast allen belängen unter Sorc xD nur mehr lp und gleiche physische stats, kommt drauf an halt was du nachher machen willst mit dem char ^^ und wenn du erst einmal stark genug für den Ur-Drachen bist geht das lvln echt schnell, brauchst eigentlich nur Blutlust (zumindest hat das bei mir als Sorc gereicht) und eine gute waffe, hab nie dran gedacht alleine zu kämpfen xD im Dou mit meinem main pawn machts mehr spaß. Falls ich irgendwie behilflich sein kann würd ich mich freuen du sagst es mir. Wenn du dann den Ur-Drachen ohne große probleme besiegen kannst, löst das eigentlich alles. Du bekommst mehr als genug Geld durch die unmengen an Schnitters Spotts oder wie die auch hießen glaub Lazarussteine oder so xD und die Ep sind auch ansehnlich vorallem mit Weal, keine ahnung wie das in Deutsch hieß xDDDD wohlergehen oder so was derartiges ^^ ich hab 460+k bekommen, für das lv up von 199 auf 200 brauchst glaub nur 510k oder so, also mir ist es nie passiert das ich nicht lv up gegangen bin als ich ihn besiegt hab und ich hab meine Partnerin immer mitgeschleppt, wenn du es alleine mit Autonomie machst dürftest du ungefähr das doppelte bekommen. o.o oh hab ich viel text geschrieben xD ignorier den einfach wollt nur fragen ob du was neues zur sprache weißt? oder einen guten platz zur PS3 reparatur kennst, am besten in Frankfurt oder in der nähe davon. Kannst mir auch noch sagen ob ich meine addresse angeben muss? Fänd ich nicht so schön... [[User:Tsuyara|'Tsusu']][[User talk:Tsuyara|'talk']] 07:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Also das Problem mit dem Chat ist leider eher ein Problem mit deinem Internet v.v brauchst halt eine stabile Verbindung. Kannst mir ja sagen wann du on bist dann nehm ich mir zeit. [[User:Tsuyara|'Tsusu']][[User talk:Tsuyara|'talk']] 07:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mobile Function I will look into it and see what I can do. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC)